4X The Muscles of Steel
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This girl is good friends with this strong alien.


**Another idea inspired by newbienovelistRD! Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing! The song "Don't Stop Believin'" belongs to the band Journey. **

**4X The Muscles of Steel **

Rachel was dancing down the sidewalks to the music coming from her Ipod. Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" filling her with joy as she listened to it. Having been raised on the older songs, she particularly liked Journey.

She kept dancing until she came to an old building on the other side of town that hadn't been used in a while but with her music now off, she heard grunting, as if someone was moving something. Her curiosity got the best of her and she tried the door, finding it unlocked. While still curious, but now very cautious, she went in.

"Oh yeah!" said a voice that could have belonged to a wrestler. "That's good."

Rachel carefully peeked over some boxes and clapped her hands to her mouth to prevent a gasp escaping her.

The person was red and huge! He had four huge arms and four yellow eyes, giving Rachel a hint that he wasn't human. He was lifting things that would have taken at least twenty human men to lift, maybe more. She climbed a little higher to get a better view of this mysterious creature.

He continued lifting the heavy objects with little to no trouble. Rachel was so intrigued that she watched him closely, leaning out from her perch to get a better view.

Suddenly, she felt her perch shift and she looked down and backed up just in time before the boxes she had previously been leaning on came crashing down with a loud bang.

The creature whirled around, looking at the mess before looking around. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice now sounding intimidating. Rachel didn't say a word as she looked for a way out. The open hallway looked promising, so she took off, not daring to look back.

A roar made her trip and stumble a little before she found her balance and kept running, but something landed in front of her hard enough to make the floor shake. It was the red person.

Rachel screamed and ran the other way, but he grabbed her, both of them falling to the floor as he then pinned her beneath him, two of his hands restraining her wrists and the other two pressing down on her stomach to keep her from moving as he captured her legs with his own, effectively holding her down.

She struggled, but couldn't get free of his grip. She was now really afraid. "I'm sorry!" she said. "I didn't mean to intrude! I was only curious! Please let me go! Please don't hurt me!"

The creature growled and showed his teeth, making her freeze before she turned away from his four-eyed glare, tears in her eyes as she was now afraid he would hurt her.

The creature saw how terrified she was and so used on of his hands to gently rub her side. Instead of the reaction he was expecting, which was either a shout of fear or a surprised and confused expression, a giggle reached his ears and he looked down at her face.

Rachel felt the gentle stroking and it tickled her and she couldn't help giggling. She turned back to him and he saw her smile, giving him a hint.

"Hmm, something tells me this little intruder is ticklish," he said with a smirk, a smirk that grew wider when he saw her face take on a horrified expression. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He didn't give her time to protest as his two hands that had originally been pressing down on her stomach now began tickling her sides. Rachel burst into the loudest giggles that echoed throughout the hallway as she tried to struggle away again.

"Oh, you're not getting away from me," he said teasingly as his hands moved from her sides to tickle her stomach.

No sooner had she felt him tickle her there that she practically squealed her head off. "No!" she said. "Don't!"

He only smirked. "Is your little tummy ticklish?" he teased her. "Is it your tickle spot? Only one way to really know."

With that, he stopped tickling her for a moment and lifted up her shirt just a little to expose her stomach to him. Then looking at her with an evil-looking grin, he leaned down and blew hard into her stomach.

Instead of hurting, it tickled her so badly that she almost broke free from him, but he tightened his grip and continued blowing raspberries into her sensitive stomach, making her laugh her hardest and she couldn't speak at all.

Soon, Rachel began to tire and could only now twitch when this creature tickled her and blew some more raspberries into her stomach. He stopped when he noticed her struggles become weaker and he looked at her face to see her trying to breathe again and her eyes were closed, indicating her tiredness.

Rachel felt him let her go, but she was too exhausted to stand up. But, as she tried to get to her feet, two arms wrapped around her and helped her up, afterwards scooping her up and cradling her in his huge arms, her head resting on his broad shoulder.

After a few moments, she lifted her head up and saw him watching her. "You alright?" he asked, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She was surprised that he looked concerned and a little guilty.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm alright."

"Good," he said, poking her stomach, earning another giggle out of her as his finger wiggled into her ticklish skin, making her giggle some more before she grabbed his large hand to stop him.

She looked up at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Four Arms," he said. "You?"

"Rachel," she answered.

After a few more moments of him holding her and even trapping her in a headlock and giving her a noogie, he placed her on his back and carried her back to the Jocklin Mansion where she lived with her uncles, who were a little surprised, but welcomed Four Arms warmly.

Chromastone came to see them and Rachel ran to him happily, giving him a big hug, which he returned while welcoming Four Arms into the family. Four Arms accepted the welcoming happily and the hug from Rachel and he used all four of his arms to hug her back as happiness filled everyone right then.


End file.
